Mlp meet Steve
by normandy1944
Summary: this is my first fanfic. This is a story about a man who is sent into equestria when God saved him from suffering a terrible death,but he isnt a normal person. he was experimented on when he was somewhere from 15 to 18 yrs. old he gained a few powers and a set of wings. He did a good job of hiding them from his friends. He was givin on last chance. How will he cope? Will he be good
1. Chapter 1

MLP meet Steve

Chapter 1: May God Be with You

I had just got up and I was in a good mood, surprisingly. I got up and stretched. It was surprisingly quiet in the house. The silence didn't feel right to me. I went to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed my teeth. I felt refreshed afterward. It took me about 20 minutes to get ready. When I reached to open the door, I felt a large pain in my head, and then I blacked out. All I could see was black. Then, I heard a voice. "Hello Steve," it said. The voice sounded like old. It sounded as old as time itself. "Are you the all mighty lord?" I asked it. "Looks like you found out who I am," he said. "Why and how are you talking to me?" I asked. "I am here to tell you that you were in danger," he replied. "In danger of what?" I continued. "Let me just say that you were going to die today. When you were going to drive to work, you were going to get hit by a semi and die on impact," he explained, but his voice was cracking up. "I am going to send to a different world so you could have another chance at life," he finished. Before I could reply, I felt an extreme amount of pain all over my body and I fell asleep.

I finally woke up in a grassy field. I slowly got up and looked around. The area around me was beautiful. The field was a lush green and the sky was a lovely cyan blue. I started walking around until I could see a town in the distance. I was relieved. It took around 10 minutes to reach the town. The buildings were more like as if I had traveled back to the 1600s, but instead of humans, there were ponies everywhere. They were all staring at me. I was getting nervous. Then, I felt a light tap on my back. I turned around to see a purple unicorn there. "Where am I," I asked. "You are in Equestria; Ponyville to be exact," she replied, "My name is Twilight Sparkle." "It is nice to meet you. My name is Steven. I prefer Steve," I replied. "What are you?" she asked. "I am what you call a human," I replied, "Do you know where a library is?" "Yes I do. I live there," she replied. 'She must be a bookworm then' I thought. "Well, if you don't mind, can you lead me to the library? I need to read about this country." I continued. "Sure, follow me," she replied. While we were walking, there were many ponies just looking at me and whispering. We soon arrived there. I don't feel like commenting on the way this place looked. To put it in basic terms; it was inside a tree. Twilight entered first, but when I went to go through, I hit the top of the doorframe. It was hard enough to make a cut across my forehead. I fell, but I soon got up. Twi came over and asked, "Are you okay?" Her voice had a hint of worry in it. She then continued, "Oh my. You are bleeding. Here, let me bandage that up." I then seen a long bandage float to me, covered in a magenta hue. It was then wrapped around my head. "Thanks," I replied and I got up. I felt my head and complimented on her work. She blushed in the process and said, "Thank you for the compliment. So, what kind of books did you want to look at?" "I wanted to look at a few books on the history of Equestria and the three races of ponies." In response, she levitated a high stack of books over to me. There were about 7 to 15 books there. "These are the best references to what you asked for. If you have and questions; fill free to ask me," she replied. I thanked her and sat down on the couch and began to read.

I had lost track of time when I finished the 8th book Twi gave me. I then heard the door open and looked up to see a few ponies enter. In all; there were about 5 of them. When they saw me; they all stopped where they were and looked at me. I just said a simple," Hello." Well, I guess I'll describe them.

The first one I will describe to you is a cyan blue color. From what I could tell; she was more of an athlete. She was a Pegasus with a mane with the colors of the spectrum. Her tail was the same. She had a mark that was a lightning bolt coming from a cloud. The bolt was the same color as her mane and tail. From everything I saw; she was probably a tom-boy, if we were in my world.

Next in line was a bright pink and a darker pink for the mane. She is an earth pony. She had three balloons in the same place. Two of them are a blue color and the one on top is a yellow color. I could also smell a scent of cotton candy coming from her.

The third on was an orange color with a blonde mane. She wore a cowboy hat on her head. She was also an earth pony. There were three apples in the same place as the others marks. From the looks of it, she was more of a country pony.

Fourth one in line is a pure white color she had a curly indigo mane. She was a unicorn and from the way she stood, I could tell she was a pony who obviously made clothes for the other ponies here in Ponyville. She had three diamonds where the others mark were.

The last one is a cream yellow color with a bright pink mane. She was the same as the rainbow colored pony; a Pegasus. In the same place as the others; she had three pink butterflies as her mark. I was then assuming she was good with animals.

"Twilight, are you expecting company? I believe your friends are here," I called. She started down the stairs and said, "Hello girls. What did you need?" The rainbow one replied, "We came over to see how you were doing, but we can see that you have com-"Before she could finish, the pink one blurted out a stream of words that I couldn't understand. "Hello, ,Icouldmakeanewfriend!" I just looked at her with a bewildered expression on my face. "I suppose I should introduce you to my friends," Twilight said to me. I just nodded. "These are Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity," she continued. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Steven, but I prefer Steve," I said. "If ah don't mind me askin', but what are ya?" Applejack asked me in a very rich southern accent. "Well, I am what you call a human or if you want to go all scientific, the name of our species is called, and don't laugh at the name, it Homo Saipan," I replied. "Where are you from?" Rainbow asked. "I'm from a planet called Earth. From our collective knowledge, our planet formed about 4.6 billion years ago. Our planet would be very different if something didn't happen when it was forming." I answered. "Would you care to share with us?" Twi asked. "I wouldn't care at all," I replied. Everypony was now staring at me, riveted into what I was saying. "Would any of you like to guess at what that change was?" I asked. Everypony shook their heads. "Well, 4.6 billion yrs. ago; the planet was nothing but a round sphere of molten rock. When a smaller size planet was on a collision course with Earth," I continued. Everypony gasped and I could see Twi writing down everything I said. "A theory was theorized. It was called The Impact Theory. It stated that that object hit us with a tremendous force that made the 2 objects collide and stick together. This also explains how something was created. Who knows what might have been created?" I continued. Everypony, including Twi, didn't know. "It was The Moon. In the theory, when they both collided, some of that molten rock was thrown into space, which in turn, started to rotate around the new Earth. This collected rock and debris in space which formed the moon. If the Earth wasn't hit by that object, my species might not even be here." I finally finished. Every one of them was just looking at me with amazement. "How did you come to know that?" Rarity asked. "Well, I went to a college and got a master's degree in Science and astronomy," I explained. Every single one of them went wide eyed. "The only reason why was because I did everything in school. I studied mathematics, history, science and English Language Arts. I was the youngest person in the college to get my degree. It happened when I was 22 yrs. old." "How old are you right now?" Pinkie asked. "I am 24 yrs. old." I answered. "I need to tell the Princess about this." Twi said, "Spike!" "Yes?" he asked "I need you to send the Princess a letter about Steve," she said. "I'll get right on it!" he replied. Then, he left. We all continued talking for a few hours until the others fell asleep. Twi didn't want to disturb them, so she got them all blankets. When she was done, she got me a blanket and let me sleep on the couch. "Good night Steve," she said. "Good night Twi, "I replied. She soon went up to her room and closed the door. I soon fell asleep afterward.

I soon woke up and seen nopony else was awake. So, I decided to wake Spike up. I went up to his bed and gently woke him up. "Wah, oh, it's you Steve. What do yah need?" he asked. "Can you help me make the girls some breakfast?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" he answered. He was soon up, but he was still a little bit groggy. So, I put him on my shoulder. "Thanks man," he said. "You are welcome," I replied while I ducked out the door I had to go through to get to him and walked down the stairs. "You ready?" I asked. "Yup, as ready as I'll ever be," he replied. Then, we got to work.

Twilight's POV

I was slowly getting up when I could smell a delicious scent wafting through the house. I looked down to see Spike wasn't in his bed. He was making breakfast. I slowly got up and walked down the stairs to wake up Steve, but he wasn't there. Spike must have woken him up so he could have help. I slowly walked to each of the girls and woke them up. When they did, they could smell the lovely scent too. "Whatever is that lovely smell?" Rarity asked When we heard the only two making breakfast. We all at least got ready like fixing our manes and tails. When we were done with that, we walked into the kitchen to find Steve fixing breakfast and Spike was gathering the ingredients. As if he could sense us, he said, "Morning girls. How was your sleep?" "It was good," Rainbow said. "Good. Me and Spike were just about done with your breakfast. I'll get all of you a plate." he replied, "Spike can you watch the pan for me while I get their plates?" "Sure thing Steve," he replied. While Spike walked over to watch the pan, Steve got out eight plates and carried them over to the table. He then set them out and went back to the stove, but as he did; he accidentally hit the pan on the hot side. He didn't even flinch. I then whispered to the girls, "Did you see that he hit the pan and it clearly looked like he burned himself, but didn't even feel it." The others just nodded. He then had finished the cooking. "Spike, can you put their food on their plates while I clean up the counter?" he asked. "Yes Steve," the baby dragon replied and set to work while Steve cleaned the area up. He finished just when Spike finished setting up the plates. Spike then brought the pan back to him. We all started to our seats when Steve said, "Hang on." He then turned around and looked at the chairs and snapped his fingers. When he did that, the chairs moved back and stopped.

"Take a seat," he said. We all looked back and forth from him and the seats. We did what he said. As soon we were all seated, he snapped his fingers again and the chairs moved forward and it was like somepony pulled out our seats and pushed them back in when we were in them. "Steve, would you care to explain?" I asked. He then explained that he was a test subject on a machine and it went bad. When he exited the machine, he had a few powers. He then said he gained one new feature on his body. We then saw something move on his back. "What was that?" we all asked at the same time. He chuckled, "You'll find out in time." Rainbow then chuckled. "I think I know what that was," she said. "What was that then?" we all asked. "Steve, why don't you show us?" she asked. He sighed and took his jacket off and his shirt. I can't believe it. He had two dark blue wings with white colored streaks on them. Then, we heard a large flap. We all looked around until we saw that Rainbow's wings were outstretched. Steve muffled a laugh until we all were laughing. "What?! I can't help it," Rainbow explained. She was blushing. We then started to eat our breakfast with the boys. I was amazed by Steve's cooking. "Steve?" I started. "Yes?" he said. "Where did you learn how to cook?" I asked. "Oh, that. I taught myself," he replied. We all just looked at him. "Really?" Rarity said. "Yes," he continued. Everypony was soon done with their breakfast. "Let me get the dishes," Steve said. By the snap of his fingers, the dishes floated to the sink and they started washing themselves. We were surprised. "What, don't you remember?" he said chuckling. We all nodded. "Steve?" Rarity began. "Yes?" he answered. "Can I ask you a question?" she continued. "You already did," he said. "Whatever do you me- "she continued, but then she realized. We all then laughed. "Wow, I never realized that," I said. Just then, Spike burped and a scroll came out. I then caught it and it said, 'To my most faithful student, I have read your letter and me and my sister have decided to me Steve. I am very interested in how he knows so much. We will be coming at 4 in the afternoon. We will see you later. From, Princess Celestia.' "Steve, the princesses are coming to see you today," I said. He then looked at me with a surprised look and said, "I'm surprised. Now, I wonder WHY?" he questioned. We all just looked at him. He simply said, "Sarcasm." We all just nodded. Rarity then gasped. "Idea!" she continued. She then pushed Steve out the door and explained, "I need to make him some new clothes for him meeting. We will be back later." I feel sorry for him. He will be stuck in her shop for a long time.

Steve's POV

I was now in Rarity's shop. She said, "I am going to need to take your measurements. If you will, can you take your jacket and shirt off?" I complied with her and took them off. I then outstretched my arms so she could measure them. She then finished and then measured the length of my legs. "How tall are you?" she asked. "I am 6 feet, 7 inches," I answered. "You might be taller than the princesses themselves," she exclaimed. I just nodded. "Okay, I'm done," she said, "Okay, now what would you like. I was thinking about a suit." "I would be happy with just a button down shirt, purple if you can. My pants would be a simple pair of blue jeans," I replied, "If you are about to ask me why purple, it's my favorite color." "Well, I like your choice of color," she said. She then floated a few fabrics over and began to sew, stich, and press the fabrics together. I waited patiently and they were done in an hour. I then looked at my watch and seen that it was 3:30. She then came out with the clothes. "Here they are. I hope they are to your liking," she said. I grabbed the stack of clothes and complimented her on her work. She then blushed and directed me to the bathroom. I walked in and took a quick bath and put my clothes on. I also noticed that there was a pair of boxers and socks. I quickly put them on and exited the bathroom. I had my dirty clothes in tow. I walked down the stairs and I saw Rarity. When she saw me, she was surprised that they fit well. "Where do you want me to put these?" I asked. "You can put them in the laundry room," she answered while pointing to a different room. I walked over and put them down. I quickly put one device in my pocket. It will help the show what my world and other places are like. The device is a round circle with a hologram projector on top. Then, I walked out of the room. Rarity was waiting by the door. I opened it for her and she thanked me. I locked it and we ran to the center of town. It was slowly coming into view when I realized I could have use there in a flash. I stopped us both. "I have an idea. Come here," I said. She did what I asked and I continued, "Grab my hand. We will be there in a flash." She wasn't sure at first, but she complied. I quickly snapped my fingers. There was a blinding light and we were in front of the princesses and my friends. They all gasped when we showed up. "Hello," I said to them all and bowed before the princesses. There was a noticeable difference in height. They nodded and I got up. There were two of them. The first one was a puree white color and her mane had a combination of colors. There were for colors: blue, pink, green, and purple. She had a sun for a cutie mark. The other one was noticeably shorter. She was a dark blue color. Her mane was almost the same color but a little bit lighter. "It is a pleasure to be in your acutance," I said in an English accent. "Same to you," the taller one said, "My name is Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna." "Hello," Luna said. "As from you both already know, my name is Steven, but I prefer Steve. Before I forget, I would like to show you something." I pulled out the device and it down. I activated it and the universe showed up, my universe. Only the princesses and my friends could see it. "What are you doing?" Luna asked. "I am showing you my universe," I replied. I quickly reached out and touched the Milky Way galaxy. It then went into it. I directed us to my solar system and went to Earth. "I am now showing you what my planet looks like," I continued. "Where did you come by such a device?" Twilight and Celestia asked. "I didn't come by it. I invented it. This is the only one," I replied. They were all shocked. "Can this show our world to?" Twilight asked. "Maybe," I said, "What galaxy does your system reside in?" Celestia told me and I went to it. I quickly found their planet. "Here you go. This is your planet," I said. They were all shocked. I then shut the device down and picked it up and put it into my pocket. "I'm impressed by this," Luna said. We continued to talk to each other until they had to go. We said our goodbyes and we went to our respected homes.

Me and Twi went back home and she went to bed. I then got up onto the couch and quickly fell asleep.


	2. A New day Brings NEw Suprises

Chapter 2

A New Day Brings New Surprises

Celestia's POV

Luna had come into my room with a worried expression on her face. "Tia?" she started. "Yes?" I replied. "Are you sure he is safe?" she asked. I was taken aback by her question. "I'm sure he won't cause trouble. Did you see what he had?" I replied. "I do have to admit, he is pretty smart for his age, but that could lead to a number of things that he could do," she replied. This gave me an idea. "I'm going to send Twilight a letter. I am going to tell her to send him up here for us to look in his memories. I won't tell her what it is about and why. Will you be happy?" I asked. Luna seemed to feel better. "Yes, that would, Thank you," she said and walked away. I soon got to work on the letter.

Steve's POV

I had just woken up from a good night's rest. I heard a burp again and I saw a letter fall. As soon as it came into my reach, a magenta aura covered it and I turned around and seen Twilight on the stairs. It floated to her and she opened it. "Steve, the princesses need to see you at Canterlot. They need to ask you a question," she said. I just nodded and got. "I can take you there, if you want?" she suggested. "Why don't we all go?" I answered. Twilight thought about it before she agreed. We then exited the library and gathered everypony together. We then arrived at the train station. The train itself looked like it was made of candy. We purchased our tickets and entered the train. It started moving after 2 minutes of us being on the brightly colored locomotive. We engaged in small talk. Pinkie was soon hungry, so she went to the diner car. I stayed back while the others went to get something to satisfy their hunger. I soon fell asleep to the best sound ever; silence.

Applejack's POV

We had just finished our snack when we found Steve fast asleep. We all chuckled at this site. We then sat down and just started talking. Then Twilight asked, "Do you ever wonder HOW he created that device?" Everypony stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "I agree with you there darling. I do wonder what else he can do," Rarity replied. Rainbow then spoke up. "I wonder if he would show us that again. I have to admit. That was pretty cool." Everypony was surprised at this statement. "Oh, I see what you are saying," Pinkie said. Rainbow stared at her with a confused expression. "What do you see?" she said. "I think Rainbow has a crush," Pinkie replied. Everypony looked at Rainbow for the answer. "WHAT?! No I don't!" she said while blushing like her biggest secret was revealed. "Ah agree with yah Pinkie," I said, "I can tell if you are lying and from what I see, I think you do like him." Then, the train stopped before anypony could say anything else. The stop was so abrupt, it woke Steve up. "Huh, what? Oh, we're here," he said and got up. While doing so, he walked over to the door and waited for us to exit first. We all thanked him and he came out last. "So, what happened while I was asleep?" he asked. Rainbow then directed him to the scenery. He then forgot what he wanted to know and admired the city. We chuckled and walked to the palace.

Steve's POV

I was soon lost in the designs and the ways the building were built. I then noticed that a lot of ponies were staring at me, but I didn't care. We soon arrived at the castle. We were then greeted by the princesses themselves. My friends and I bowed and they told us to get up. "Steve, we need to talk to you in private," Luna said. "It is very important," Celestia continued. I just nodded and followed them. We were soon in a room inside the palace. I was wondering what they needed so I asked them. "We don't want to be intruders, but we need to look inside of your memories. That is if you don't mind," Luna answered. "Of course I don't mind. I would suggest you look at one memory, but I do have one question. Can any of you get hurt in this?" I continued. "None of us have ever gotten hurt in the process," Celestia said. "Okay, then I would like you to look at a memory. It happened on June 15, 2017," I said. "We will look at it, okay?" Luna said. "Thank you. I think both of you would like it," I continued. They nodded and the last thing I remember is the both of them closing their eyes. I woke up in black. Then, I saw them. I walked up and said, "Hello, what have you seen so far?" I could tell I scared them. They looked at me with a confused look. "Don't ask how because I don't know either," I said to them," Are you ready to see something awesome?" "What do you mean?" they asked. "Have any of you ever heard of an eclipse?" I asked. They both shook their head. "Well, both of you will be seeing one very soon," I replied and toke us back to June 15, 2017. We were in a field and I could see my past self here to he was a few meters in front of us. He had glasses on that protected us from becoming blind. Then, I saw three pairs of glasses fall in front of us. We might need to wear these while it happens," I said while handing them each a pair. They then put them on. In the process, I could see the edge of the moon coming across the sky; going in front of the moon. "Prepare to be amazed," I said. Soon, the moon was in front of it. It was beautiful. The sisters of night and day gasped at the sight. As soon as that was over, we woke up back in the same room. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked. They both nodded and said, "It was a very intriguing sight." We were soon walking back to the others when Luna asked me about the moon in my world. "Well, the moon formed 4.6 billion yrs. ago; at the same time as Earth. It was created when another planet struck our planet which was a ball of molten rock. When they collided, it sent some of that material into space and it started to orbit our planet. It soon hardened and became the moon. There is one catch; the moon is drifting away from us. This was very sad news to me when I found out. My favorite time was night. It wouldn't be with us in 10 million years." I explained. She was surprised at this and sad when I said it was drifting away from us. "The sky just would look right. This is something I learned from a book. It was a quote but I can't remember who said it. It said, 'In life; you need two things in order to create harmony. This applied for our planet. We need the moon and the sun to have harmony.' As I finished; we arrived to the others. We said our good byes and left as soon as I got on the train; I fell asleep.

I woke up with a good feeling about today. As I got up; I could smell a delicious aroma wafting through the house. I got dressed and walked downstairs to find Twilight sitting on the couch while Spike was cooking breakfast. "Morning Twi," I began, "What time is it?" She was clearly startled when I spoke up. "You scared me Steve. Good morning to you. It is about eight o'clock in the morning." I then remembered a question I wanted to ask her but never got time to do so. "Hey Twi, do you have any books with musical pieces in them? Piano to be specific," I described. "Why, wait. You play the piano?!" the lavender unicorn inquired. "Yes, I started when I was 5 yrs. old and continued since. I would like to keep my skills at tip-top shape," I continued. Twilight had a look of disbelief on her face. She then asked," Why didn't you tell us?" "You never asked," I returned with a laugh. "Well, they are located in the music section. Right over there," she replied while pointing a hoof over to a shelf. "Thank you, Miss Sparkle," I added while she blushed at what I said. I walked over to the shelf and pulled out a music book and looked through it. I found a piece of music that I was sure my friends would like. Just then; Spike came in and told us that breakfast was ready. I put the book on the table and walked to the dining room table and sat down. We were soon complimenting Spike on how he did with the food. We also just had small talk at the table. When everypony was done, I got up and washed dishes. Spike insisted that he should do it but I declined. As soon as I was done with the dishes, I told them I was going to explore town a bit to get use to the layout. They both told me to have a nice walk around and I said good-bye to them and went on my way. I had been walking for a while when I realized that I had wings. I facepalmed and took to the air. I had decided to test something that I thought would work and boy it did. I had just seen if I could stand on clouds and soon found out that I could. I quickly sat down. I was about to fall asleep when I heard an all too familiar voice say, "Do you mind if I join you?" I turned my head and saw the one and only Rainbow Dash. "Yeah, I could use a little company," I replied to her question. I soon saw her eyes light up as she sat down next to me. "So, how was your day so far?" I asked the rainbow-maned pegasus. "It has been ok, how about you?" she asked. "I'm been having a good day so far," I continued, "Why you ask?" I then realized that her face made a slight flinch as I said that. She then quickly composed herself before continuing, "Oh, just curious." As soon as she said that, I let out a large yawn and she did the same. 'Well, looks like I found out something today. When someone yawns, other ponies or people yawn to. It's contagious like laughter,' I thought to myself. "If you don't mind, I was going to take a nap. You can stay if you want," I told her. She just nodded her head, but she didn't leave. "Are you going to stay?" I asked her. She just nodded her head. She then quickly explained that she was going to take a nap also. I just nodded and went to lie down on the cloud and made sure that she had enough room to get comfortable. A few seconds later; both of use were fast asleep.

Twilight's POV

It had been three hours since Steve left to go for a walk, so I got my friends together to look for him. Four of them showed up, but the one who wasn't here was Rainbow Dash. "Okay, I haven't seen Steve since he left for a walk. Can you help me find him?" I asked. They all agreed and we then began our search. While me, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie looked on the ground, Fluttershy took to the air. No more than five minutes later, Fluttershy came back and told us that he was asleep on a cloud and that Rainbow was there too. She was also asleep on the cloud. We all snickered at this. Rarity then started, "I wonder if he knows of Rainbow's appearance." "Well then, let's leave them be for now. You said they were sleeping on the cloud?" I continued. "Yes they were," Fluttershy answered. "Well, okay then. Let us just get back to work," I finished and we split up to go back to our daily routines.

Steve's POV

My eyes were very heavy at first, but I slowly began to wake up. As soon as I had gathered my bearings, I started to get up, but felt something holding me in place. I looked over and saw a rainbow maned pegasus holding me in place. She was still asleep and my first thought was, 'Why is she holding me?' I tried to get up but couldn't get out of her grip. It was like an anaconda's grip on its prey; trying to smother it to death. I then decided to wake her up. I reached over and started to shake her as gently as possible. Lucky for me, she began to slowly wake up. "Rainbow, why are you hugging me?" I asked. Her magenta eyes slowly opened. When she realized that she was hugging me; she then woke up with quiet a fright. She sprang up from the cloud and blushed a dark red. "I…I…" she started but I quickly stopped her. "It's fine. It was a mistake that happened while you were just sleeping," I finished. "Are you sure because if I can do anything to-"she started nut I cut her off. "Don't worry about it. I was just surprised. That's it," I reassured, "I have on question though." "Go ahead. There is nothing stopping you from asking," she continued. "Don't laugh, but do you like me? Be honest with me. Who knows how I will act," I finished. Her face then went crimson. I already knew. She was about to speak when I stopped her. "You know, I am honestly surprised that you do." She could only nod. "Are you mad?" she asked. I stared at her dumbfounded. "Now why would I be mad if a beautiful mare like you would like me? I am quite honored," I answered. This time Dash asked the same question. I just nodded. Her look was surprising. She had a big toothy grin on her face and she hugged me. She then did something I didn't expect; she kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and did the best I could do. I returned the favor. I could tell she was happy. She then asked, "Would you like to hang out sometime, just me and you?" "Is the one and only Rainbow Dash, Equestria's best flyer, asking me out on a date?" I replied. All she could do was nod. "Well in that case, I would gladly accept your request." I then heard a squeak come from her as she smiled even bigger and she hugged me with great strength. We then flew down to the ground and we parted ways. She gave me a peck on the cheek. I then returned the favor and started to walk to Twilight's home. I then arrived and was greeted with all of my friends. They all giggled at me then said hello. I then replied in the same way and got my book and sat down. I began to look for the same piece I found earlier. The others then noticed at what I was looking through. "Wait, YAH play piano Steve?!" AJ asked. I then looked up and gave a quick nod. "Why didn't you tell us darling?" Rarity then chimed in. "None of you have never asked," I replied without looking up from the page. She then continued, "Would you mind playing us a song Steve? I just love the sound of the piano." I then looked up and replied, "We have one problem. We don't have a piano." Twilight then came into the conversation, "I think I can find a spell that can give us one." "Oh please, please, please, will you play for us?" Rarity pleaded with the biggest puppy dog eyes you have ever seen. "Okay, I will only play one song," I said, basically giving in to Rarity's pleads. As soon as I said that, Rarity squealed in victory. In doing so, she gave me a hug and then released me from her grip. Everyone else burst out into laughter but Spike. I didn't pay much attention to him and said to Twilight, "Miss Sparkle, if you would do the honors." She then blushed again at this and looked through many books until she found one. As soon as she read in, she was already concentrating on it. In no time at all, a piano had magically appeared in the middle of the room. It was a beautiful black color with a silver outline going around it. I then walked over and played a few scales and found that it was perfectly in tune. I then set up the piece of music I found and got ready. Before I could start, Rainbow came in. "Hey Rainbow, did yah have a good day?" asked Pinkie. "I had a great day. How about all of you?" she asked. I noticed that in the other five's eyes, that were a little bummed that she showed up. They all said that they had a great day. She then noticed that I was seated at a piano. "Steve, since when did you play a piano?" 'I have played since I was 5 yrs. old," I replied, "Why don't you join the others. I was just about to start when you came in." Her eyes lit up as she sat down near her friends. I then began to play.

Every note blended in well while I was playing. I was soon in the zone and I closed my eyes and played like I knew what note was going to come next. I finished the piece a few minutes later. As the last cord ended, I stopped. Then, I noticed I was crying. Music really does touch the soul in a way no one can describe. I then turned and saw my friends with tear-filled eyes. I had wiped away all of my tears and got up. They did the same and applauded at my performance. I quickly bowed and realized that I was bushed and the others also realized it was late into the night. The others quickly got up and said their good-byes. I was now alone with Twi and Spike. Spike had fallen asleep from the music and Twi said good night and took spike to bed. I am now on the couch and was asleep as fast as you could turn off a light.


End file.
